Ordo Assassinatorium
by Beanz961
Summary: Vindicare Assassin Gunner Se'dnih is captured and spirited away to an Astartes Strike Cruiser to serve in a Liberation of a Chaos-held Planet
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

From his Viewpoint on the grassy hill the Vindicare Assassin, had a perfect view into the Building's main office even though it was night time, his target a 'would be Assassin'.

The High Governor was suspected to be a target for a local paramilitary group.

Gunner lowered his Exitus rifle for the briefest of moments he had been in his current position for the last three days without sleep and almost on cue he started to drift off but, was sharply brought into focus when a woman entered the Governors' office.

"A secretary perhaps?" Gunner thought to himself.

He was taking no chances the brought the massive rifle close to his eye and waited he scanned the girls body she was no more than 18, about Gunner's age, with long brown hair, he lowered the rifle, "Another False alarm." he muttered to himself, he didn't think the girl was the assassin.

The Girl walked slowly towards just about striking distance away from the governor.

Gunner quickly raised the rifle once more; he flicked off the safety catch and made sure that the scope of his rifle was adjusted correctly.

To Gunner's disbelief the girl released a small blade no longer than her forearm from beneath her sleeve KA-THUM went the Exitus rifle's shot but with almost superhuman reflexes the girl ducked and as the governor span to face the shots origin the girl leapt at him the blade plunging into his neck.

To Gunners horror, as she withdrew the blade it instantaneously removed the blood from the itself, "Xenos" muttered Gunner once again to himself, he flicked the Huge Sniper Rifle's setting to semi-auto a loud KA-THUM, KA-THUM, KA-THUM followed, once again the girl ducked the first one cart-wheeled over the second and jumped over the final one, that first dodge wasn't just luck, surprised the Vindicare started to reload.

"Blasted four shot magazines" said Gunner Angrily as he swiftly reached for a new Magazine.

After reloading Gunner looked back at the window the girl was gone, typical, the assassin slung the heavy Exitus rifle over his shoulder and started to sprint into the city.

Despite it was night and there where no street lamps, Gunner navigated the city streets extremely well but he soon found he had taken a wrong turn into a dead end.

He also had a follower, Gunner heard footsteps behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and drew his Exitus pistol and turned around he brought the heavy pistol up to his eye.

A dark figure rounded the corner the way she stood covered her face with the shadows

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Gunner demanded "Are you a Xenos, a Witch perhaps?"

The figure stayed quiet

"Answer me!" Gunner Shouted

"I am no less human than you my friend." Replied the figure her voice clear, calming and almost angelic,

"So then you are a Traitor!" Said Gunner as he raised the heavy pistol and allowed its slugs to warm up in the Barrel

"Typical" replied the Girl she darted towards Gunner as he pulled the trigger, the loud bark of the pistol followed, the bullet missed its target one again, the Girl had dodged the bullet by leaping over it and was positioned on a catwalk a good ten feet off the ground

"Not very accurate for a Vindicare" she mocked

"Maybe if you stood still" replied Gunner he fired the pistol once again and once again the shot missed

"Enough fooling around" she said she leapt off the cat walk "Gunner Se'dinh surrender you"

Gunner spat on the Ground

"It is better to die on your feet, than live on your knees."

The girl slung her head

"I wish you hadn't said that"

the blade from beneath her slave unsheathed itself, Gunner Attempted to Strike the Girl with the Bottom of his pistol she blocked and struck where his forearm met his Elbow, Gunner heard a distinctive snap followed by an intense pain in his right arm,

he backed off by a few feet, with his left arm he unsheathed his long broad hunting knife, positioned near the small of his back it was a gift given to him by a Space Marine He once knew, it was one of Gunner's Few prized possessions,

He struck in a sweeping fashion across his body; the knife grazed underneath the girl's right eye buts did insufficient damage to deter her.

Backed into a corner Gunner felt vulnerable and threatened, the girl struck his chin, dazed she pinned him to the wall with her left arm Gunner's Knife Hit the Ground as he tried to struggle against the girl

"Do your worst" spluttered Gunner

"I intend to" replied the Girl, her blade retracted and was replaced with a needle containing a sickly green liquid, she stabbed it in his left temple she released him and backed off, Gunner stumbled for a few moments then he lost his balance and blacked out…


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Gunner awoke in a strange bed it was similar to his quarters on Terra, basic only for temporary rests after missions.

He shot up and surveyed the room, his arm still hurt from his encounter with the assassin.

There was no visible door into the room, in the Corner of the room was a table with his equipment, he immediately got out of the bed and headed for the table, he lifted his blade and took a few swipes at the air in front of him sheathed it, then moved onto his Exitus rifle performed the necessary Rituals and slung it over his shoulder and moved onto his pistol picked up its Magazine and slapped it into its position and put it in its holster, he drew his knife again to make sure it had not been tampered with he noticed a figure behind him.

It was his captor, Gunner lowered his knife and waited for a few moments, the floor boards creaked as she leaped at him, Gunner span and struck her with the hilt of his knife it definitely hit this time.

She hit the floor Gunner grabbed her by the scruff of the neck turned her around and pinned her against the wall with his left arm.

She wore a sleek black helmet there appeared to be no impurities in it, perfectly sleek, its lenses were tinted a blood red and she strangely had a third one on her forehead that ran vertically down

"This seems similar" Spluttered the Girl

"Silence traitor" Growled Gunner "You will speak, when I tell you to speak",

"Fine" Grumbled the Girl

"Where am I?" Questioned Gunner

"In your Cell" Laughed the girl

"Don't be Cocky with me!" Shouted Gunner

"Fine I'll tell you… If you release me" Gunner weakened his pin on the girl and pondered his decision for a moment

"Alright" he said and he released her. Gunner sheathed his knife and watched the Girl closely "Name?" said Gunner the girl turned to him

"Novia" she replied

"I take it you're a Callidus Assassin." Said Gunner still not trustful of his newfound ally

"I am" she replied

"That explains your sword, but not your purpose" said Gunner Pondering on why the Imperium sent an Assassin to kill a high Governor and capture one of its own assassins

"I followed my orders" Snapped Novia a certain fiery essence burned within her

"From whom?" asked Gunner?

"My Commander" replied Novia

"So Where an I?" asked Gunner

"You're aboard an Astartes Strike Cruiser." Replied Novia she was staring at the wall not really interested in the questions Gunner Asked her

"What Chapter?" asked Gunner he was Anxious to meet one of the emperors finest.

"Well there is only one Squad onboard at the Moment, one from the Salamanders Chapter with one more to come from The Sons of Sparta, plus there is a two hundred and fifty Guardsmen excluding Armour from the Lions of Brittan Regiment" said Novia she didn't really seem to care that she was speaking about the Finest soldiers in the Imperium

Gunner quieted for a moment

"Is that all?" asked Novia

"It is" Replied Gunner

"then let me show you the way out" Said Novia a door appeared on the side of the room and a window appeared on the other they were covered by a stealth generator on the roof hidden in the hololamp

"Here Have this" Novia Stabbed Gunner in his Right Arm with a syringe the bones seemed to heal themselves at an explosive rate

"Ow!" cringed Gunner

"Suck it up you big baby" Said Novia as she headed for the door, Gunner got to his Feet and followed her out.

"Got a Good Armory?" asked Gunner

"I'll Say" said a new voice Gunner turned to see a man in the corner he was tinkering with a heavy bolter he had auburn Hair and had a helmet with a skull on it lying on the ground, before Gunner Could see his face the man Slapped the helmet on and got up to meet the newcomer he extended his hand

"Name's Revan, what's yours newbie?" Gunner took the Hand and shook

"Gunner." replied Gunner

"Gunner eh? I Reckon were gonna be best buddies Gunner" Revan laughed heartily "you'll be a change to the Guardsmen got no bloomin' humour",

"Leave the newbie alone Revan" warned Novia "

What I do?" asked Revan

"Come on Gunner you've got to see the boss." Said Novia as she headed for the door

"Nice to meet you" said Gunner apologetically as he followed Novia to the Bridge "Nice Kid" whispered Revan to himself he headed back to his Heavy Bolter.

Gunner and Novia stood behind the command chair, beside it was a tall and slim man the Commander Seemed not to care if the assassins were on his command bridge or not

"Sir, the newbie is here" said Novia, the Chair and the man turned to see them, the commander had white hair and was dressed in an officers uniform the man beside him was his polar opposite he had long black unkempt hair, and his eyes had no white in them they were pure black and penetrated the soul and wore basic combat gear colored black

"So your out Newbie well according to Novia your very dedicated to the glorious God-Emperor, I am High Commander Abraham Strong, and am in command of the 1st Polaris Liberation Taskforce, and I want you Gunner Se'dinh to be apart of the force" boomed the Commander

"You didn't need to send an Assassin to combat me, drug me and then spirit me away to an Astartes Strike Cruiser" said Gunner "you would simply have had to ask"

As he Vindicare spoke a massive grin covered the commander's face...


End file.
